Another Chance Another Life
by Draagon537
Summary: At the Valley of the End, Naruto Uzumaki died at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha but due to the mere luck of the deity Izanami goddess of fate interfering with Naruto's death just for some entertainment. Will Naruto start to believe his fate is set in stone or will he defy fate itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance... Another Life**

 **This is a challenge from bgc431. First off the pairing is NarutoxKushinaxFemKyuubixOC. Second no flames please and third enjoy the chapter because I can't think of anything else to say.**

Smoke raised through the air, darkening the clear sky with it's dark haze. However one place was clear from the shadow of smoke, the bright joyful ninja of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki, injured fatally beyond belief due to a massive hole in his chest exactly where his heart is. Standing beside him was a man with gravity defying silver hair wearing the standard Konoha jonin outfit with an added mask and slanted headband.

"I am sorry Naruto... if only I got here sooner... I could have... I'm sorry" Kakashi looked up at the scarred battlefield which used to be the valley of the end. "Damn it Sasuke... why did you have to go so far" he grimaced as he stared sorrowly at Naruto's wounds. Kakashi made a single hand sign as a tradition among all ninja in the field, to burn the body of a comrade if they died in the field to stop other villages from taking the ninja's body, although top ninja such as anbu did this themselves just before their heart stops.

Kakashi gave a moment to mourn before turning back to the village to tell the bad news. Giving one look back as he ran, quickly wiping a tear before Naruto's body became to far away to see. 'Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki... my precious student'.

(Naruto's Mind Scape)

Naruto stared up as he saw the inside of his mind above him as he began to sink into the water of his mind while the Kyuubi grumbled annoyed as the mind was going dark " **You stupid brat... after all the power I gave you to kill that cursed Uchiha brat and you still lost".**

" **So it's finally time"** a smooth quiet voice somehow echoed through the mind scape. The Kyuubi paled as a figure fazed into existence like a ghost. The figure wore a massive plain white robe which trailed on the ground leaving only her head and hands visible but her face was covered by a mask which showed no emotion or gender and had no openings for eyes. " **It's time to give you a new life... little fox"**

the Kyuubi narrowed his eyes but backed down from any and all confrontation that could be made. **"So it's you, with a power so vast yet so mysterious and unjudgemental, it's... frightening".**

The figure raised their hand above the water **"I do not care if I am frightening to you, an insect, you are just a fragment of my pet Juubi"**. Naruto rose to the surface of the water **"I am just here to release the connection between you and this** _ **human**_ ". Stepping over Naruto the figure grabbed Naruto's orange jumpsuit and ripped of the chest clothing to reveal the seal holding the Kyuubi. **"** **Then I can turn you and the other fragments into my pets again"** the figure smirked behind the mask while looking at the Kyuubi as the figure went to put a palm on Naruto's seal.

"Sasuke" Naruto jumped up from his semi unconscious state banging his head against the figure's mask startling them while Naruto grabbed his face and rolled around in pain. "Ah what the hell... who are you... is it you doing this fuzzball?"

" **Brat watch your mouth... don't call a deity by who, show some respect"** the kyuubi growled.

" **It matters not fragment, I don't care about someone who is about to go to the realm of the shinigami in a matter of seconds"** the figure stated walking slowly towards Naruto.

"Shinigami? I am not dying and I don't plan to until I become Hokage" Naruto yelled back. " _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ " six more Naruto's appeared "you're not going to take me now, I still have to find Sasuke". The figure raised an eyebrow in confusion while the kyuubi silently observed as all Narutos charged at the figure all attacking with all they had but as soon as they hit an audible crack was heard before all clones vanished and the real Naruto was holding his bruised hand. 'Fucking kami that guy felt harder than steel' Naruto gritted his teeth to try and deal with the pain " _shadow clone jutsu"_ 10 more Narutos appeared and charged in again. The figure just stood still like a statue as the Narutos attacked again getting the same result before the real Naruto jumped up high with a spiralling blue ball " _rasengan_ ".

Naruto hit the figure on the mask with the rasengan **"** **You foolish human attacking someone like me..."** Naruto's eyes went wide open as the mask didn't even have a scratch on it. **"** **I am Izanami the goddess of creation and death and you dare attack me worm"** the figure grabbed the mask and tossed it to the side as the figures large robes fell to the floor revealing the figures true appearance.

Izanami has clear pale eyes that seemed dull yet still shined unlike the Hyuga's byakugan, a smooth caramel cream skin tone and had long knee length heavenly straight hair which was a blackcurrant purple. She stood at a giant height of 7 and a half foot with curves bigger than Tsunade herself but with her height, looked proportional unlike the blonde medical kunoichi. Izanami wore a pale pink robe which was often seen on the ancient romans, the robe went around the back of her neck and hips to keep the robe held up and skin tight which greatly showed off her impressive curves. Her robes had a mid v cut which showed off a decent amount of the top of her cleavage and had a high cut to her upper thighs to allow her legs to be free when she walked. She also wore black high heeled sandals which further showed of her dreamy legs. While a yin yang pendant hung from her neck resting between her bust almost hiding it.

" **Urg Thank Kami I can finally get that mask and robe off, they were too hot to wear"** she put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. Naruto gulped at her stare before she flinched making Naruto jump then blink in confusion as Izanami started to clean her ear with her pinky and scratched her ass with her other hand in the most unladylike way. **"** **So this is how things are going to go down..."** she picked up Naruto's ripped of jumper and started to wipe of the sweat she got from wearing the giant robe. **"** **You are going to give me the fox..."** she threw the jumper away as she was finished with it before it disappeared from the mind scape **"** **then I will allow you to embrace your death peacefully... deal".**

"Hell no I said I am not dying" Naruto clenched his fists.

" **How interesting... a little human..."** Izanami slammed her foot down creating a massive earthquake strong enough to put the Kyuubi on his back after a backflip. **"** **...Would dare to stand up against me, a goddess one of the strongest beings to ever exist"**. She released enormous killing intent while Naruto still stared into her eyes trying to act strong " **Good eye"** she appeared instantly in front of the blond slamming her palm on his stomach as the kyuubi's seal was released but another seal made it's appearance on his skin, a small seal over his heart.

" **Wait did you do what I think you did?"** the Kyuubi exclaimed loudly in shock as his presence started to disappear, Izanami gave a thumbs up while her eyes sparkled excitedly.

" **Damn right, I was looking for some entertainment and I found it at my feet"** Izanami chuckled. **"** **Also I did need someone to do my chores in the mortal realm while having someone to message my back after I carry these all day"** she shook her bust to get the point across that they were heavy while making the kyuubi face palm out of existence.

(Real world)

Naruto grunted awake, sitting up slowly "ahh my god damn head". He looked around "did I just pass out? Wait why am I at the edge of the forest didn't I pass out over... there?". Naruto put his head to the side and squinted his eyes in confusion as he saw where he was previously had a small dying fire with the ground stained in blood. "But if I was there... and..." He looked down to see his jumper ripped lying beneath him and the left side of his chest where a supposed chidori went through his chest but saw not a hole in his chest but a strange symbol with meaningless patterns. "Oh well that doesn't matter, I have to get Sasuke back" He ran in a random direction hoping he was going the right way to the brooding Uchiha.

'Hey furball where did Sasuke go?' Naruto thought/spoke to the kyuubi but only received silence. 'Fine have it your way you overgrown fuzz ball, I will just get someone useful here'. Naruto bit his thumb as he stopped running to place his hand on the ground "Summoning Jutsu". He blinked in surprise noticing no smoke appeared but the pattern on his chest started to expand, going down his right arm "WHAT THE HELL". Naruto just ran in circles as the pattern continued to spread down his arm until it reached his hand and stopped.

" **Wow don't I feel special being summoned so soon"** Izanami's voice echoed sending shivers down his spine. Naruto gasped as visible chakra shot out of the symbol on his chest and made the same pattern that was on his chest except was more complex before Izanami herself appeared " **What the fuck do you want so soon brat?** " she put her hands on her hips in a authoritative manner.

"Where is old man toad or Gamakichi?" Naruto questioned as he fell on his ass from the huge amount of chakra he just lost. "And why are you here? I only saw you in a dream didn't I?"

" **You horny little bastard, were you having wet dreams about me?"** Izanami cracked her knuckles making Naruto whimper at the vibe she was giving off. **"Kidding..."** she grinned at Naruto's pale face **"I'm a bloody goddess... so I do find it satisfying you like my appearance so much... even if you do touch yourself at night because of me** ". Izanami hummed in thought **"but don't think just because you can summon me doesn't mean I will allow you to jerk off at the sight of me you little bastard"**

"I really wasn't... um... wait could you show me where Sasuke went I need to bring him back" Naruto exclaimed getting up.

" **You fool, you can't beat Sasuke, not now it's only thanks to me you are alive so I will not let you be killed so quickly after I helped you"** Izanami kicked him down using her impressive height to her advantage then stood on his shoulder to prevent him from getting up again. **"Do you really think you are a match for Sasuke Uchiha, he has been trained since he was young, you however were ignored, no one bothered to train you and it's only until the last couple of years in your life did you actually start training seriously"**. Izanami moved her other foot to his face and pushed down sending his head into the ground **"but that could change in the future".** She stepped off him chuckling " **I the one and only Izanami goddess of fate will train you... well after you make yourself strong enough to learn under me and not die that is".**

Naruto hummed uncertain "but um..."

" **What is it?"** Izanami crossed her arms over her bust waiting for the blond to speak up.

"I don't believe in fate"

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance... Another Life**

 **Kakeru: I can see we are on the same train of thought about what is going to happen in this story and I will try and improve my grammer.**

 **Guest: yes the OC is Izanami and she will travel with Naruto but probably won't even fight because of her character and because of OP reasons.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support if you want to ask any questions feel free.**

" **Well this is awkward isn't it** " Izanami sighed. " **So you say you don't believe in fate".**

"And you're a goddess of fate" Naruto finished scratching the back of his head. "Well sorry I can't just believe in fate and even if it does exist I will always deny it".

" **Hm I could tell you your fate and it wouldn't matter one bit** " Izanami started to clean in between her teeth with her nails. " **Fate changes all the time but that is my decision, no matter how far of course you go on to try change your fate it will always lead to one point** ". She chuckled **"I have changed fate many times, originally you were going to be dead several years ago but oh well"**

Naruto jumped up excited "so you can see the future". She hummed before nodding "so tell me how I can get Sasuke back to the village".

" **Yeah... no I won't tell you about that, I mean it is kind of simple isn't dumb ass you need to be stronger than him to forcefully bring him back** " she stood uncomfortably. Izanami exhaled deeply " **also I can't see my own fate or any connected to me so".**

"What?" Naruto looked at the goddess dumbfounded.

" **I can't see my or anyone connected to me's fate** " Izanami crossed her arms. " **And I don't want to hear a fucking word from you about it, I was drunk when I became a goddess".**

"Then what use are you to me of getting Sasuke back, give my toad contract back you old hag" Naruto yelled at her.

Izanami rubbed her chin just for the appearance that she was thinking but wasn't actually " **I could bring you to one of my temples so one of my followers can train you but that depends".**

"Depends on what?" Naruto spoke getting annoyed with the goddess.

"Well it depends on you" Izanami stared at Naruto seriously. " **Do you want to change your fate and become my follower or continue on your current course and never see me again?** " She held out one hand and cut it open with her nail " **this is a one time offer that you can never return to, complete or end our contract now".**

"I-I... um... I don't know" Naruto's mind raced miles per second.

" **Just hurry up or the chakra you used to summon me will run out** " Izanami complained.

"Okay fine I will... become your follower" Naruto took out a kunai hesitating to cut his hand.

" **Oh** **that's good"** Izanami's cut on her hand began to rapidly heal with all the blood going back in the cut before it vanished. **"To be honest you are my follower whether you like it or not, it just made it easier if you accepted it** ". She grabbed his lips and held them shut forcefully **"shut it be a man and grope my tits"**.

Naruto fell on the ground in an annoyed state with a massive blush. "Why did you say that? What the hell? What is wrong with you?"

" **Tsk"** Izanami groaned **'stupid children, none of them realise how much of a strain it puts on your back... Men and flat chests always want bigger breasts but they don't feel the fucking pain'**. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him up " **stop rambling, you don't have to touch them I will just take you to my follower you pussy"**

He sighed in relief "well I have to tell everyone where I'm going and... urh". Naruto grunted as Izanami jumped on his back relaxing her body as Naruto was forced to hold her in place or feel the ground hit his face. "Hey what are you doing? Get off me I am not a horse for you to ride".

" **Nah I'm comfy now** " Izanami rested her head on top of his as her limbs wrapped around him. **"Also you never gave me enough chakra to teleport us there so you will carry me as punishment".**

Naruto gritted his teeth "but you are like double the size of me" he commented on her giant height compared to his short height which reached her hips.

" **So just consider this training to make your body stronger or whatever... mmmm"** Izanami mumbled while pointing. " **Just keep going that way and you will reach my temple"**.

"Then... err" Naruto's face flustered into a bright red as his nose started to leak a bit of blood. The reason... a large soft object at both sides of his face with gravity pushing them together against him 'N-no bra' he gulped before feeling something wet dripping down his head. Naruto looked up slowly to see Izanami fast asleep with the mysterious wet thing being her drool coming down like a stream while she blew a snot bubble "some fucking goddess". Naruto turned to where Izanami was previously pointing and began walking.

(Hokage Office)

"What do you mean _he's dead_ " Tsunade spoke harshly in almost a whisper.

"I mean that..." Kakashi quickly ducked under a thrown chair.

"I know what it means Kakashi, I am a medical ninja" Tsunade shouted in rage. "What I am asking is why didn't you make it there in time to save him?" Kakashi looked down in shame unable to say anything. "Just go Kakashi or you won't make it out in one piece... as for Sasuke Uchiha, I want him brought before me in a public execution". Kakashi turned with a look not seen since the third shinobi war, leaving Tsunade to cry her heart out.

(With Naruto)

It had taken the blond a while, three and a half hours to be exact but he finally managed to carry the lazy ass goddess to the bottom of the massive hill leading to her temple. "Hey is this the place you stupid goddess" Naruto yelled as he shook her awake.

" **Huh?** " Izanami groaned being grumpy as she was woken up " **Yeah that's the place, now mush let's get up that hill"**

"I can't go any further though" Naruto's shaky legs stumbled trying to remain standing.

Izanami rolled her eyes " **I wonder if this will work on you"** she took something that was hidden in her robes. **"Here have a good sniff of this"** she put it on his face and held it on " **Now walk"**.

Naruto nodded inhaling deeply as he jogged up the hill eventually making it up to the top "finally".

" **Thanks for the lift my servant"** Izanami hopped off Naruto and did a little stretch. " **Now I can get someone here to train you properly"**.

"Really... so I will be ready for Sasuke next time, Izanami you...". The blond spun round to thank the goddess but his jaw just hanged as he watched the goddess unfold the item put in his face, which was a black panties just bigger than a thong as she put on the panties with a casual look on her face.

" **Don't give me that look, I'm not letting you keep the panties"** Izanami giggled **"Pervert"**.

"Not cool" Naruto watched as her eyes glowed before the giant doors to the temple opened for the two as both of their eyes landed on the building.

" **Follow me"** Izanami walked to the main building as Naruto followed in her shadow looking around the grounds of the temple deserted. Izanami stopped in front of the door to the main building and turned her head looking at the blond out of the corner of her eye. " **Now in here there are several people that are mentors of this... faith however you only get one mentor which you will choose".**

"That's awesome I am going to pick the most bad-ass person and I'm going to get really strong and..." Naruto rambled only to be slapped in the face.

" **Look I am trying to be fucking serious here, I really want to scratch my ass and sleep right now but I am showing some professionalism so listen to me or I will fucking kick your ass"** Izanami fake coughed into her hand. **"As I was saying usually the mentor picks the student in this type of thing but here things are different here... you pick the mentor but if you don't reach their standards you die"** Izanami pushed the door open as the light from outside lit up the dark room and showed the people inside. She walked into the centre of the room with Naruto as all the people seemed to line up and showed some sign of respect to the goddess. " **These Naruto are your choices, go ahead and pick your mentor"**

Naruto nodded as he studied the people carefully, 6 in total 4 women 2 men all of them wearing similar robes to Izanami only they were modified to each body type. The first woman was slightly above average height for what looked to be her age of 24, she had long black hair with onyx eyes and had an hourglass figure with D cups which was complimented by her robes. The second woman was similar height to the first and looked to be 23, she had long crimson hair with purple eyes. She had wide hips with E cups.

The third woman had mid length green hair with the ends being a light orange and had orange eyes. She had a slightly unproportional figure similar to Tsunade with large breasts compared to her shortish figure. The first man had thick long pale blond hair and beard with dark green eyes. He was a tall man with bulging muscles that dwarfed all the other people in the room. The fourth woman had dark blue hair and light blue skin with black eyes. She had a petite body and looked to be only 13. The second man had short brown hair and had blue eyes. He was of average height and had a swimmers build.

Naruto squinted his eyes in thought 'hm that first guy looks really strong but he might kill me, the other guy looks... average, the third woman has a body like granny Tsunade she must be really strong. The first woman looks confident and strong... maybe, the second woman is like the first one but the last one is only a child'. "I pick... um" 'damn it do I pick the big guy or the second or third lady'. Naruto took a deep breath "her" he pointed at the red head.

" **Good choice, now put a hand over each other's bare heart to make the contract"** Izanami made a couple of motions as the red head moved over to Naruto while the others left.

"B-but I can't just touch her chest" Naruto protested but was shoot down quickly by a glare from Izanami. "Okay, okay um..." Naruto shakily moved his left hand towards her chest.

" **Remember it has to be bare over the heart"** Izanami reminded him. Naruto inhaled heavily as he moved his hand inside the woman's robe and pressed his hand against her soft breast making Izanami nearly burst out laughing.

"What?" Naruto spoke with a heavy blush.

"Well" the red head spoke up "the heart is on the left side of the human body".

"But I am using the left see" Naruto moved his hand to show her unintentionally pulling and squeezing her making her moan.

" **Hey Naruto"** Izanami spoke in a loud whisper. **"That's your left but it's her right so you got the wrong side"**

"Ah sorry I'll just..." Naruto shot his hand forward grabbing her other breast roughly making the red head squeal.

" **Yeah keep doing that brat, girly spread your legs then brat use that meat to... what?"** Izanami looked at the two who were staring right back at her. The goddess chuckled " **did I go to far?** " She spoke to herself **"okay you actually just need to sign a piece of paper using your blood"**.

"Hey that's not funny, I was actually preparing to do that stuff with him" the woman shouted.

"Yeah I thought you were serious" Naruto also yelled at the goddess.

" **Damn"** Izanami scratched her ass **"you were actually going to do it, I just had to assume and open my mouth"**.

"For Kami's sake everything you say is a lie or twisted in a way for amusement" Naruto grumbled. "Are you even a proper goddess".

Izanami put her hands on her hips " **yes I'm a goddess you little bitch, now are you going to pound your mother or begin your training".**

"Mother?" Naruto blinked before the woman pulled him into a tight hug.

"Naruto... your Naruto dattebane" The woman more or less stated loosening the hug so they could see each others face.

"I'm Naruto dattebayo" a tear ran down his face.

"You have my dattebane"

"I know dattebayo"

"You can stop touching my chest now dattebane"

"Sorry dattebayo"

Izanami's eyebrow twitched as the word _dattebayo_ and _dattebane_ echoed throughout her head. ' **Now I see why the Kyuubi went insane after decades of being sealed in those two, I hope I can beat that out of both of them'.**

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Thank you all for reading, if anyone has any questions feel free to ask.**

 **Drag out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chance... Another Life**

 **Hello everyone and sorry for mistaking Kushina's verbal tic, won't make a mistake that again I hope. Also just for reference in last chapter so confusion can be avoided, the other people that could have been Naruto's mentors in order were Mikoto, Pakura, A (third raikage), OC female, OC male.**

 **KakeruPB: Yeah grammar could use improving if I may ask what is the worst part of my grammar? About the execution bit, I just screwed up.**

 **Grounded forever: lemons will start maybe chapter 8 if I guess but there will be fluff here and there.**

"You CAN'T be serious why do I have to wear this?" Naruto exclaimed loudly making Izanami clean her ear with her pinky. "Can't I just get another jumpsuit or..."

" **No** " Izanami put one hand on her hips. " **My followers do what I say not the other way around** " she held up a robe which was similar to her own but fitted someone of Naruto's size. Izanami scrunched up the robe into a ball and threw it at his gut with enough force to send him into the wall. " **Now hurry up and get changed blondie** " Izanami smirked " **I want you to change right here and now** "

Naruto shivered not giving a response and did what she said. "Are you happy now?" He spoke almost sarcastically but with full annoyance. Naruto now stood cross armed wearing a baggy pale yellow almost gold robe to same as Izanami's robe except it only went over his left shoulder showing the complete right side of his chest but hid more of the left side of his back. She hummed in thought as she studied his appearance before bursting out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

" **Oh I was just thinking by looking between us I look more manly than you** " Naruto's eyes widened in shock. " **And I am not manly in the slightest seriously no man has a 32 inch waist with a 66 inch bust, lets be real here".** Izanami shrugged " **but that just makes you look like a little cute baby... although you are annoying as those screaming bastards sometimes** "

"Your measurements aren't real" Naruto mumbled to himself.

" **Are you calling me a liar, well if your so sure I am wrong show me"** Izanami threw a measuring tape into his hand. " **Go ahead then** " Naruto shook his head with a slight blush determined to prove her wrong.

"What are you two doing in there? Dattebane" Kushina stormed in impatiently. "I thought we were going to being your training... eh what are you doing?"

Naruto pulled the measuring tape hard eventually getting it around her bust. "This smart ass goddess says she had large measurements but I am going to prove her wrong".

" **They are real I tell you it was my fate to have these** " Izanami exclaimed arguing with Naruto.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she looked down at her own chest then looked back up at the goddess. 'I am so small' she focused her gaze on the chest area. 'It's not fair, Naruto is going to be mentally obsessed with big breasts... grr her chest is over double my... no tsunade's... how'

"Izanami you lied about your measurements but..." the blond sighed. "Your bust is not 66 inches... it's 88 inches, bust is 27 inches and hips are 38 inches".

Izanami grinned and nodded her head " **Niiiiice"**.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhhh" Kushina yelled as she tackled Izanami from behind however was not strong enough to take her off her feet but was able grab her bust in a vice like grip. "How the hell did you get them this big it's not fair" she dug her nails into the goddess and pulled her breasts painfully. "I want these massive tits on my chest so give them to me".

"Let go of her and stop fighting dattebayo" Naruto grabbed Kushina's waist and tried to yank her back. After the second pull Naruto eventually managed to pull Kushina back towards him but she also dragged Izanami with her until tumbled against the wall crushing him against the wall.

" **Yo brat you ok?** " Izanami asked Naruto as he looked dead on the outside as he hit the wall.

"I-I am ok" Naruto replied slowly. Naruto groaned slightly as he was trapped by Kushina's body as Izanami kept pushing against her. 'Uuuuhhh' his mind suddenly went blank as he looked down to see Kushina's whole body grinding against his but the main reason for his empty mind was the red head's behind rubbing against his crotch... roughly. 'Wow she is so soft' Naruto thought as his hands on Kushina's waist pulled her in closer. While his hips started to grind against hers subconsciously but Kushina never noticed as she was too focus even as Naruto was deeply inhaling her scent.

" **Shame... now Kushina if you would be so kind** " Izanami reached over her shoulder grabbing Kushina then tossed the red head over onto the ground in front of her. " **Just go train the brat now** " Izanami waved herself off leaving the two " **...oh and don't forget your place Kushina, I am the only one keeping you alive after all** ". The goddess chuckled to herself " **I always wanted to sound serious** ".

'Urg what was I even doing I kind of blacked out for a second' Naruto shook his head. "Jeez that was intense why did you do that mu...".

"Ssshhhh" Kushina hushed. "We can talk about that after but right now Izanami is right, it's about time I trained you" she spoke in a down fashion.

"Can't we just talk about it now because look at you, your all sad and stuff right?" Naruto patted her on the back removing small bits of dust on her back from when she was thrown.

The red head sighed "I guess I am just jealous". Kushina waved her arms dramatically "I'm not that jealous though dattebane, it's just well... you look towards her more and well". She twiddled her fingers together nervously "I thought you were ignoring me because you just ogled her body and... and..."

"I would never intentionally ignore you dattebayo" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I wasn't ogling her... her chest was just hard to ignore and, and".

Kushina crouched down to his eye level with a small smile. "Aww that's cute my little Naru is a horny teen" she giggled much to his embarrassment. She looked down again "That means I don't have a body you would ogle... grr".

"But your my mother isn't it weird if I ogled you at all" Naruto jumped dramatically before stopping with a sigh. "But if you want I will keep my eyes on you" Naruto gave a thumbs up and a sparkle of his grin.

Blood raced towards her cheeks as Kushina took a step back "that's not what I meant... aahhhh". She jumped around trying to put words in her mouth turning redder by the second as she watched Naruto watching the slightest jiggle of her chest. "DATTEBANE" she uppercutted his chin sending him through the air like a rocket. "Forget everything I said dattebane, let's just train" she shouted flustered.

"Y-Yes m..." Naruto started to reply but Kushina stopped him.

"Stop talking and run" Kushina ordered while pointing in a direction.

"Yes ma-am" Naruto rushed out giving time for Kushina to cool off.

"And call me Kushina sensei while we train" Kushina yelled to Naruto before resting against the wall. "What happened to me just there..." she held her head "it's all fuzzy". Blinking like she just woke up to the sun Kushina rubbed her eyes then rushed out to catch up to Naruto.

(Time skip)

"Keep running we're only on lap 9945, you have to make it to 10000" Kushina spoke to Naruto.

"Yeah... I... know" Naruto panted as he ran around the large training area with Kushina sitting on his shoulders who applied a painful hit of chakra anytime he wanted to collapse which made him keep running despite his body's protest. 'She really is a god damned devil' Naruto thought as his face was getting squished slightly by her thighs as she held on to him. After all this was just one of many exercises he had been forced to do with the chakra Kushina used was a method meant for torture, designed so the victims body couldn't collapse until the info was given but it seemed to work this way too.

'Hm what exercise to do tomorrow?' Kushina hummed. 'Squats... maybe, I wonder'.

"10000 laps... are... we done... now" Naruto wobbled bringing Kushina out of her thoughts.

"Um no... we just used your legs a lot so... sit ups" Kushina pondered on her thoughts "10000 again"

Naruto fell down on his stomach bring Kushina down as well "At least you can't sit on me to make it harder like the push ups and running".

"Damn" she crossed her arms annoyed "wait a second, get in a sit up position". Naruto rolled over onto his back and Kushina straddled his waist then leaned forward until she was lying on top of him but made sure his face was on her stomach not in her bust. 'Now this seems comfortable enough' Kushina wiggled a bit "Okay begin your sit ups".

"Urg" Naruto moaned sitting up as Kushina slid down. He gulped as his face was bright red and being smothered by large breasts while their hips were rubbing each other again. Naruto breathed deeply taking in her scent 'mmm... cheery'

"Naruto you can stop now" Kushina nudged his shoulder stopping him.

Removing his face from the softness Naruto blinked "why".

"You did 10000 sit ups but you just kept going so I let you but that was a couple of hours ago and it was getting dark" Kushina answered with a slight blush. 'I wonder if he was doing that while he was asleep' she thought as she saw his closed eyes was well as feeling him exploring her back.

"Oh sorry about that" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously before falling back in a heap. "I-I um... can't... move" he spoke as he struggled to get up but couldn't move a finger. "Can I have a little help? Please" Kushina smiled mischievously as she jumped on him and began to tickle him.

" **Hm I guess bringing her back might have been a wrong choice"** Izanami spoke from leaning on a wall in a dark corner. " **She is getting in the way of the fate I had planned for that blond** " Izanami looked up towards the sky. " **Grrr I know I can change fate for how I please but if those two are together alone Naruto won't complete his fate... a little work will have to be done then** " Izanami sighed. " **After all 5 minutes I took to save that little red head, all I get is a lot of crap to deal with... hn why can't I just tell my own fate it would be so easier** " Izanami head butted the wall in frustration. She then looked at Naruto and her eyes widened " **Ha got it** " she cheered mentally as she thought of an idea.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


End file.
